Wings Of A Butterfly
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Just a challenge two friends don't know they made for me


Tai: Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything up. I have been writing, just not finishing things. I also have a Shaman King story I could post but a friend of mine hasn't told me if she likes the ending to it or not. Anyway, never written a story quite like this before, I got bored and got a couple of friends without knowing, to make up a challenge for me. Basically, I decided on Kiba as a main character, asked one friend for another character and a second friend for the name of a song that I somehow had to include.

I'll tell you exactly what both of those are, if you can't guess by the end. Also, I need direction so I'm offering something to all who like to read unusual pairings. Right now, review with a strange pairing of mainish characters (no people who only showed up like once or twice) and the name of a song, a random situation or something and I'll see if I can write a story on it. I might not do all of them but I will try and post the results.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did Kiba would show up way more

* * *

Kiba sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha alone. He'd just dropped Akamaru off at the vet clinic and wouldn't see him until later that night, which was slightly disheartening for the Inuzuka. It was rare that he had to be separated from the canine, but when he was away from the large white animal things seemed so much…bleaker. Training had been cancelled for the day, for Kiba at least. Shino and Hinata had gone out for lunch together, Kurenai had gone out on a mission, and so the Inuzuka Chuunin was alone for the rest of the day.

The sounds of fighting just ahead did nothing to cheer him up, only serving to darken his already dreary mood. Practising his techniques mainly required Akamaru, so sparing with any of the other Chuunin was out of the question. He didn't feel much like doing anything at the moment, sighing as he moved easily through the trees towards the river hidden within them. It was usually a quiet, abandoned area in the bustling mess of Konoha, one that Kiba often went to when he wasn't feeling the best.

Reaching the water source, he listened to make sure the area was truly deserted and bounded up the stony face of the cliff that overlooked the water. The sun was out, warming the bare stones and making it nice to lie on, especially for someone who was more interested in sleeping than anything else. Relaxing, the warmth around his body made him slightly sleepy and he was soon too relaxed to care about anything, especially not any annoying little bugs that happened to be flitting around him.

The brunette lay contentedly on his back, his scruffy brown hair slightly flatter than usual. Removing his black jacket to use as a pillow, he wondered how long it would take for Akamaru's check-up to be finished. It was unlikely the enormous canine was going to co-operate with the vets, so they probably had to put him under for the check up. With an uncooperative animal that size, it was probably their only option.

Opening his golden yellow eyes once more, he blinked at the site before him. Kiba's vision was restricted by something fluttering backwards and forwards before his eyes and the Inuzuka finally felt the wiry legs on the bridge of his nose. The black pattern that swam intricately through the blue of the wings was fascinating to the boy, as the butterfly remained perched where it was.

Remaining still, he heard the gentle footsteps of another approach him slowly and Kiba shut his eyes, aware that whoever it was coming towards him was trying not to disturb him. As a shadow fell over his still form, he caught a familiar scent and began to wonder just who was up here and why. A gentle sigh reached Kiba's ears and the sounds of someone settling down next to him soon followed, peaking the boy's curiosity.

The rustling of paper came suddenly, following by the small scratching sounds of what was probably a pencil, puzzling the boy even further as to the identity of his silent companion. The butterfly continued to flit its wings slowly, but its legs seemed to be moving very slowly, making Kiba's nose itch quite badly. He didn't want to move however; he was enjoying laying there in peace, attempting to figure out who the hell was sitting mere centimetres away. The scent was familiar, that was certain, but where he knew it from he couldn't place.

'I know it's not Shino or Hinata, or any of the girls for that matter. The scent definitely belongs to one of the guys.' Kiba though quietly, 'Naruto wouldn't be able to keep quiet this long and Shikamaru wouldn't bother climbing up here when he can look at the clouds from the ground. Choji can't go this long without eating, no matter what anyone says, and Lee would've tried to start talking from the get-go, whether or not I was asleep. Neji's probably training with Hiashi or Tenten, so who the hell is it?'

When papers began to rustle once more, Kiba still couldn't figure out who it was. Once more a shadow fell over him, along with something thin but silky, almost like a silken thread. The butterfly began to grip onto his nose tightly, probably being held by the wings by the other as they attempted to remove it from his nose. Soon enough the creature's scurrying legs were no longer scraping the tanned skin of his nose, and the shadow that had fallen over him was gone.

'I know it's not a female scent, and that was definitely hair.' He thought certainly, waiting until he heard the mysterious male move away to open his eyes. The first thing to catch his attention was the pad of paper the male held in one hand, followed by the neatly tied coffee hair that seemed black against the light clothing. "Neji?" he asked, blinking at the back of the male.

The sudden break in the silence seemed to catch the Hyuuga jounin off guard for a second, and his only response was to jump down the steep side of the cliff, confusing the Chuunin. Scrambling, he pulled on the black jacket he'd removed earlier and bolted after the Hyuuga. 'Just what was he doing up here anyway?'

Following a scent that he'd been close to mere moments ago was simple, catching up to the source of it wasn't. The slightly older Hyuuga was one of the few that were faster than the Inuzuka when they were Genin, but since that time Kiba's speed had improved immensely. It wasn't to say that Neji was slow, it was that Kiba had become much faster than the rest. He never showed off with his speed, so that fact was rather hidden, until it came to times like this.

A glimpse of black and white danced ahead of him and Kiba smirked triumphantly. Increasing his speed slightly more, he launched himself at the Hyuuga, catching his arm in a vicelike grip and preventing him from running any further. The Hyuuga didn't turn to look at him, instead keeping his gaze forwards and Kiba assumed Neji had activated his byakugan. "What were you doing?" he asked curiously. He wasn't angry or anything, just…curious.

Neji made no move to answer him, remove his arm or do anything really, making the Inuzuka frown. "Neji?" The older boy allowed his head to droop, and Kiba frowned, his curiosity still running rampant through his mind. "Drawing." Neji stated, although he made no move to escape. The younger let his grip fall away from the other's arm. "The butterfly?" Kiba asked, wanting to face the older male. Neji made no sound, holding out the wad of paper clutched in his other hand for the younger to take.

Taking the item, the Inuzuka started flicking through the pages, his golden eyes widening in surprise as the pages turned. Most of the sketches were of him and Akamaru – training, sleeping, just out walking with one another, anything really. The further through the book he got, the more Kiba realised the drawing were less of him and Akamaru, and more of just him.

Reaching the back of the sketchbook, he found what looked like the most recent picture, the one Neji had been drawing right next to Kiba while he thought the younger was sleeping. Looking up for an explanation, he didn't know what to say. Without warning the older male hand him pinned against the nearest tree, his lips muffling any cries of protest Kiba may've wanted to make.

Neji seemed slightly shocked when the Inuzuka meekly wrapped his arms around the older, pulling the lavender-eyed male deeper into the kiss, eliciting a moan from him in the process. Both became dizzy from the lack of air and, although neither truly wanted to, they broke apart panting slightly. Nuzzling into the older male, Kiba clung desperately to the white material of Neji's shirt, his forehead leaning again the pale neck.

"How long?" Neji asked, running his hand through the short brown hair of the tanned male. "How long have I known you?" the darker boy responded, pulling the Hyuuga down into another heated kiss, not caring, for once in his life, that another male was dominating him. The Inuzuka's ears pricked up at the familiar sound of talking not too far off and he hastily broke away from the kiss, pecking the older on the cheek as he quickly handed back the sketchpad and took off into the trees, leaving the Hyuuga alone and confused.

Activating his byakugan, his gaze followed the Inuzuka, vaguely spotting a group of people as he followed Kiba with his gaze. The other boy stopped and seemed concerned before dropping to sit on the tree branch, looking back towards the Hyuuga. Neji waited a while for him to do something before he understood, following the same path the Inuzuka had taken to reach the aforementioned boy.

Entering into the range of the younger male, Neji sighed as he increased his pace to try and catch the Chuunin, wondering just what the other boy was playing at. They re-entered the town at a fast pace, Neji following Kiba as they bounded several hundred metres apart over roofs. The Inuzuka took a sharp turn, heading towards the ninja lodgings where the Inuzuka stayed. Although he was still a major part of his clan, Kiba enjoyed the freedom of having his own place.

The tanned boy waited outside for the Hyuuga to arrive, unlocking the door and pulling him into the apartment the second he reached the door. No sooner had Neji locked the door than Kiba was on him, their lips joined roughly as the Inuzuka's claw-like hands scratched at the smooth pale skin in a rushed attempt to remove the older boy's clothing. Kiba's own black jacket was easily slipped from his shoulders by the pale male, his smooth hands running across the tanned expanse of skin.

Before either knew their bare bodies were rubbing feverously against one another and Neji attempted to take control, managing to pin the younger beneath him as he slipped a pale thigh between the two tanned ones. The act didn't last long as their positions were reversed, Kiba biting roughly into the pale skin of Neji's neck as his thigh rubbed teasingly against the older boy's member.

Whimpering in both pain and pleasure, Neji realised exactly what he wanted, and he was sure the horny Inuzuka he was pinned beneath did too, tugging on one lithe arm to lead him into the bedroom leaving their clothes strewn everywhere in the lounge. No sooner had they reached the bed then Kiba was kissing him once more, his tongue slipping forcefully into the waiting mouth of his partner.

Their tongues wrestling for dominance, Neji winced slightly when a finger was pushed roughly inside him without warning. Looking up into the golden orbs on the Inuzuka, he realised just how much he wanted him, pulling the younger boy down into a kiss, growing used to the foreign digit inside him. Another soon joined it, gently working on widening the opening while Kiba worked on keeping Neji distracted from the pain he was bound to cause.

Adding a third finger, Kiba wondered how it would feel for the Hyuuga. He knew it was bound to be painful, how painful he didn't know and if he was honest with himself he didn't care either. All knew was he wanted to drive the jounin into the mattress mercilessly and endlessly, only consciously thinking of the pleasure it would cause.

Kiba broke their kiss moaning loudly as Neji bucked his hips up into his own, releasing his own moan, as the fingers were forced deeper inside his tight body. Their throbbing lengths rubbing against each other was almost maddening for the Inuzuka and he withdrew his fingers, his claws gripping onto the pale man's backside as he pulled him closer, his golden eyes locking with the pale orbs of the Hyuuga.

Receiving a nod from the other boy, he carefully positioned himself and pushed in, gaining a whimper like noise from his new lover as his hardened length was pushed into the tight opening. Kiba bit back a moan as Neji yelped in pain, squirming slightly in the tanned boy's grip. Growing frustrated with the slow pace, Neji wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and forced the Inuzuka forwards, holding in a cry of pain as the younger male slid fully inside the older with a moan.

Neji squirmed uncomfortably underneath the older boy, unused to the foreign flesh invader but at the same time welcoming it. Kiba made no movement as the male beneath him grew accustomed to his size and, once he was sure that the other was as comfortable as could be expected, he slowly began to pull out. The movement earned a displeased whimper from the other boy, followed by a moan as the doglike male pushed roughly back in, changing the angle he entered on slightly.

He repeated the process several times until the Hyuuga let out a loud moan, his back arching off the bed as something inside him was struck by Kiba's length. Smirking, the Inuzuka quickened his pace, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, sending more waves of pleasure through the other male's body. Neji groaned appreciatively, bucking his hips in time with the action in an attempt to quicken the pace only for the grip on his ass to loosen as Kiba fully pulled out, making Neji frown.

About to ask what was wrong, Kiba instructed Neji to move onto all fours, the lustful look dominating the gaze he received probably the biggest indication that the other boy definitely wasn't done. Complying, he suddenly wished he hadn't as Kiba thrust roughly back in, his tan claw like hands gripping tightly onto Neji's backside as he thrust faster and harder into the other male.

Both moaned loudly, Kiba quickening the pace as Neji rocked himself backwards onto the younger, the dizzying pleasure making it difficult to keep his balance. Kiba was sure the neighbours, if they were home, could hear them but he couldn't care less, moving one hand to Neji's forgotten length as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

The body below him tightening slightly more with each movement, Kiba realised his newly found lover was ready to cum and quickened the pace as much as he could, hitting that same sweet spot he'd found earlier. Sure enough Neji's body tightened as he came over the sheets and Kiba's hand with a loud cry of pleasure, while Kiba bit roughly into the already marked skin of Neji's neck, darkening his earlier mark as he released with one final thrust into Neji's spent body.

Panting heavily, Kiba withdrew from the Hyuuga's exhausted body and allowed him to collapse onto the bed, curling his own form around the older as he pulled the blankets over their naked forms. Nuzzling into the silky coffee black strands of Neji's hair as the older male slowly fell asleep, the Inuzuka drifting off mere seconds after.

* * *

Tai: Yea...never written Yaoi lemon before, but I gave it a try ;;  
Anyway, the song was 'Wings of a Butterfly' by H.I.M, and of course the other character was Neji (if you didn't pick up on that you deserve to be slapped with a gallon of peanut butter). 

So yea, if you want a story written for a really odd pairing (seriously, I can do strange, like KibaxIzumo or something) then suggest it in your review, along with the name of a song or a situation or something (if it's a song, please put the artist too, I don't know all songs)


End file.
